Caroline, Richard And The Fans
by wliu81
Summary: Two CITC fans, as played by myself and Andreaj, help reunite Caroline and Richard and Stefano together.Nobody’s done a fic featuring fans of this show as supporting characters yet. So I thought, why not? And besides, I, Waiching, and Andreaj are not only


** CAROLINE, RICHARD AND THE FANS  
**

**Miss Waiching Liu **

**Rating: T  
**

**Drama/Romance **

**Series 4 add-on **

**Word count: 3,043 **

**Chapters: 3 **

**Published: 15 February 2007 **

**Summary: **Two CITC fans, as played by myself and Andreaj, help reunite Caroline and Richard and Stefano together

**Additional Author's Notes: Nobody's done a fic featuring fans of this show as supporting characters- yet. So I thought, why not? And besides, I, Waiching, and Andreaj are not only massive fans of CITC, but in particular fans of our lovable twosome, Caroline and Richard. Takes place four months after the series finale**

**Chapter 1: **

**(me and Andreaj are busy walking through the streets of Manhattan) **

**Andreaj- Isn't New York wonderful? I could actually get used to this nice weather, as well as living around here **

**Waiching- I know what you mean! I wonder where the famous Caroline Duffy lives **

**Andreaj- Well, for one thing we can establish that she lives 'in the city' after all with her cat, Salty **

**Waiching- And as for Richard… **

**Andreaj- Richard kind of blown it when he told Caroline he didn't want children, but I'm sure that if we ever met him in the flesh, we could help him straighten things out and get the pair of them back together **

**Waiching- Yeah, that'd be a great idea; they make such a cute looking couple **

**Andreaj- Couldn't agree with you more on that! **

**(we are walking past Central Park when Andreaj accidentally bumps into Richard) **

**Andreaj- Oh excuse me, sir! (looks up) Oh my goodness! **

**Waiching- What is it Andreaj? **

**Andreaj- Look who is standing opposite me **

**Waiching- Holy crap! It's that Richard Karinsky of the Caroline in the City strip! Sorry mate! **

**Richard- No, excuse me. I wasn't looking properly. Sorry to bother you two ladies **

**Andreaj- No, you didn't bother us at all (whispers in my ear) (sounding elated) Oh my God! He's so gorgeous in the flesh! **

**Waiching- I know! **

**Andreaj- But of course, his heart still belongs to Caroline **

**Waiching- Yeah, you're right. Hey, I've got an idea: why don't we help reunite Caroline and Richard? **

**Andreaj- But how? **

**Waiching- Well, for starters, we should talk to him and afterwards, we should take things on from there on and thus, Richard can get Caroline back **

**Andreaj- Good idea! **

**Waiching- So Richard, tell us briefly what actually happened to your relationship with Caroline **

**Richard- Do you two really want to know? Are you that curious? **

**Andreaj- Yes; besides, we could actually be the solution to your problems, in regards to Caroline **

**Waiching- And so, how determined and eager are you to get Caroline back? **

**Richard- Very **

**Waiching- Really? Hmm… **

**Richard- Okay you two. I sense that you have something up your sleeves, so out with it **

**Andreaj- First, tell us briefly about your relationship with Caroline and all the problems you encountered during that relationship **

**Richard- Okay. Fine. I will _(he talks briefly about his turbulent, and often difficult relationship with Caroline, his prior marriage to Julia, his hidden feelings for Caroline three years ago, of him discovering the shock that Caroline had feelings for him when he was married to Julia, and to complicate matters the arrival and interference of Randy in an attempt to derail his and Caroline's relationship)_…. And the bit that hurt Caroline was when I told her I didn't want anymore children with her. You should've seen the look of shock and hurt etched on her face. It was terrible. But I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, I swear **

**Andreaj- Richard. It's okay. You need to settle down a bit. And so when you told her you didn't want any more kids, did you ever take into consideration the fact she was so desperate to have kids with you? **

**Richard- No I didn't, unfortunately. But of course my childhood sucked as hell and well, you know the rest **

**Waiching- Listen, we all realized how bad that was for you, but that in itself should never have influenced your decision, nor be used as an excuse for you not to want any more children **

**Andreaj- And besides, how can you proclaim that you are a bad father when you didn't give it a chance- by dismissing it, without a second thought? Surely you love being a father to Stefano now? **

**Richard- Yes, I love it now… but I still love Caroline as well **

**Andreaj- Of course you do, we never doubted that for one second. We all have high hopes pinned on you. The fans, Del, Annie- well you can discount her if you like- and Caroline, all of us believe in you. You can do this, and in due course you'll become a better parent **

**Waiching- If you explain to Caroline your fears and your hopes and allow her to help you, you will get through this. The pair of you will get through this and she of all people understands where you're coming from. She knows you better than Del, Charlie and Annie. Take the next step and remember, don't be afraid of what lies ahead of you **

**Richard- Thank you, you two. You know, as fans of Caroline in the city, you sure as hell know your stuff **

**Waiching- Ah, it's nothing! **

**Andreaj- Yeah, we just want to show our appreciation, that's all **

**Richard- Well, I better get going, shouldn't I and tell Caroline how I feel **

**Andreaj- Yes you should. And good luck! **

**Waiching- Yes, good luck Richie! **

**Chapter 2: **

**(a couple of hours later Andreaj and I knock on the door of Caroline's apartment) **

**Caroline- I wonder who that might be… Annie? Nah. Del? Of course not… Richard? I don't even wanna go there… (opens the door) You took your time, oops, I'm sorry. Hello and may I help you? **

**Waiching- Hi! You must be the famous Caroline Duffy. The cartoonist of Caroline in the City **

**Caroline- You are correct. Who are you guys? **

**Waiching- I'm Waiching and this person here is Andreaj. We're pleased to meet you and we're also massive fans of your comic strip **

**Andreaj- We just wanted to greet you in person and to add how**** privileged we are to have met you **

**Caroline- Well, thanks. Would you like something to drink by the way? **

**Andreaj- Yes please. I'd like some coffee with milk and one sugar **

**Waiching- None for me thank you Caroline. And so we were just wondering, have you seen or heard from Richard since? **

**Caroline- What do mean by that, and how do you know about our relationship? **

**Waiching- Well, we have been following your last strip, the 2000th strip and read in the newspaper about yours and Richard's first date together as a couple **

**Andreaj- and besides, I'm sure Richard didn't mean what he'd said **

**Caroline- But I'm certain that he did. If we're talking about children, then he sure as hell made it clear to me that he didn't want anymore. Certainly not with me- yet it's as if he thinks I'd make for a bad mother. I couldn't just take it and accept it, could I? **

**Andreaj- Though, forgive me if you think I am being rude, and that I am taking Richard's side because I am not, but don't you think you should've been more patient with him. I mean, you've known him for 4 years and you've known him for a considerable amount of time to realize that you'd, well we wouldn't normally associate Richard with being a fatherly-type figure **

**Caroline- I know where you are coming from; but we were together for over a year and known each other for those 4 years- and throughout that period, considering what we went through and the experiences we've gone through, I would've assumed that he'd change completely. But Richard is still the same guy as he was before we were a couple and always will be. I realize that for a fact he hasn't changed **

**Waiching- Caroline, you are wrong- and I am saying you are wrong because I don't think you had enough patience with him to come to terms with his fear of fatherhood. And anyway, I think he worded it in the wrong context. He wasn't thinking straight and if he did hurt your feelings, then I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose **

**Andreaj- Richard said what he said, not because he didn't want children with you in particular, but because he feared he would fail as a dad, and that if he believed that as he didn't have anything to offer as Stefano's dad, he wouldn't have anything to offer as the father of your future sons and daughters. Yes, it did hurt a lot when he told you he didn't want any more kids, but likewise, he was probably petrified- and you chose to walk away from this problem when you should've confronted it and helped Richard and accompanied him on that plane to Italy **

**Waiching- And what about Stefano? **

**Caroline- Well, for one he is Julia's son- not mines, and secondly…. What am I saying? I don't hate him, I don't hold a grudge against him. If there was anyone I'd hold a grudge against, it would be Julia because she abandoned him, right? **

**Andreaj- Right. What she did was unforgivable and so typical of her it was too -and yet who eventually picked up the pieces? Who else but Richard; he has changed for the better and has done well for himself so far. He loves you very much- and deep down, we know you love him too **

**Caroline- I guess you're right- I still haven't forgot about him. Maybe we can still try again. I am just worried if and when things go wrong like last time **

**Waiching- Of course you still do, don't let it be a burden on you. **

**Andreaj- You just cannot give up on him that easily **

**Waiching-Though we just hope you'd do the right thing. By the way Caroline, thanks for the coffee but I think we better be going, now **

**(Richard turns up with Stefano) **

**Andreaj- Speak of the devil, here he is at long last **

**Waiching- You two have a lot of catching up to do. Good luck by the way **

**Andreaj- Same here! You both deserve each other and it was nice meeting you. Take care and goodbye! **

**Waiching- Yes, take care, love birds! (we both exit) **

**Chapter 3: **

**There they were facing each other: Richard who was holding Stefano in his arms was staring straight into Caroline's eyes. He was in awe of her radiance and beauty, whilst Caroline couldn't believe her luck. She had mixed emotions; thus she was happy to have seen Richard again, but at the same time those words of Richard were still stuck in her memory, having already shattered her heart and which led to their break-up in the airport. She didn't want to get hurt again, however Caroline knew how much Richard cared about her and always wanted to be with her. And so after years of being in several short-lived relationships with guys, who were different in terms of Richard, both appearance and personality-wise, Del, Joe, Trevor, Randy, would Richard eventually be Caroline's one true love at long last? Has Richard done enough to convince Caroline that he has changed as a person and that he finally realizes the importance of being a good father, especially to the woman he loves so dearly? **

**Richard: (sounding slightly nervous) Hi **

**Caroline: Hi **

**Richard: So, how are things? **

**Caroline: Okay. What about yourself? **

**Richard: Yes, well, the exhibition has gone well so far. Elizabeth is a life saver and, well, I am having my hands full as it is, looking after Stefano and getting ready for my exhibition **

**Caroline: That's great. I'm sure it won't be long until you finally get noticed in the art world **

**Richard: Oh, by the way, this is my son Stefano. Stefano, this is Caroline **

**Caroline: Pleased to meet you Stefano… Richard, he is so cute and adorable **

**Richard: I know. Look Caroline, about what I said before, about not wanting any more kids, it is, well was a stupid thing to say **

**Caroline: Richard, it's okay really **

**Richard: (interrupting) Caroline, no it's not okay. What I said wasn't okay; in fact it was wrong. It nearly split us up for good, but I was wrong and I am not ashamed to admit it **

**Caroline: But still, I don't know whether it is worth trying again, considering all the problems we had and everything **

**Richard: What do you mean? I love you, I have always loved you and being Stefano's father has made me open my eyes. I love being a dad, yes I had doubts but you were there to reassure me that everything would be okay- and yet what do I do? I completely disregard your feelings **

**Caroline: What do you want from me? Can't you see that if we get back together, the same old arguments, rows and problems are going to arise? The truth is we are just too different for us to ever be compatible with each other **

**Richard: No, Caroline, you're mistaken; have you heard of the phrase opposites attract? Well, no matter how different we may be, you might not notice that we share a few things in common **

**Caroline: Such as what? **

**Richard: Well, for instance, we are both 'artists'; even though I have on occasions made judgments about your work, we are technically speaking 'single' and we're both compassionate, loving, caring and emotionally intact. We both know what we want out of and from life, and part of that is standing and facing each other, right now **

**Caroline: Okay, let's change the subject- where is Julia and where does she figure in all this? **

**Richard: Julia has nothing to do with us and our future. After giving birth to Stefano, she didn't want to be a mother **

**Caroline: What? But I don't get it- why, after getting pregnant, did she give him up? **

**Richard: If I knew the answer to that, then I wouldn't have hesitated in telling you **

**Caroline: What a callous bitch! She probably only cared about herself and her trust fund, never mind the idea of having children **

**Richard: But I'm sure that Stefano wouldn't mind if you adopted him. Besides, we can always try again **

**Caroline: Did you just ask me to become Stefano's adopted mother? Richard, thanks but no thanks **

**Richard: If this is about me saying I didn't want anymore children, then I am wrong. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I do want children and with you and only you, Caroline. Look Caroline, I've tried my damn hardest to be the best father that I can be for my son and I know that you've had your fair share of men. But so far so good, I have provided the best that I could offer to Stefano. I know that I am not financially well off compared to you- you're successful, rich, whilst I am, well I was a poor, struggling artist, trying to make ends meet, working for you by coloring your strips, whilst trying to find work. I know that I am nothing like the other guys that you've dated in the past: Del, Joe, Trevor- and hate to mention this guy's name, Randy, wealth, success and looks-wise. But what I lack in those departments, I can make up for all that by showing that I care and be able to give you what you want, what you've been searching for and deserve… and that's a future, with you and me being married and with kids **

**Caroline: I cannot bear to suffer any more heartache, what you've said is all talk and no action, I just don't know about this. What if things go wrong between us? **

**Richard: They won't. Trust me Caroline, we will work things out and I will do everything to make sure that we remain together and stay together. I love you Caroline, and if you feel the same way about me, then I want you to say it too **

**(there is brief silence) **

**Richard: Caroline, say something please…. If that's the way you feel, then I ought to leave. Goodbye, I hope your future will turn out for the best (is about to exit) **

**Caroline: Richard… **

**Richard: Yes Caroline **

**Caroline: When you said you wanted more children with me, do you really mean every word of it? **

**Richard: Yes I do, and I intend to stick to my word. I will do anything to be your one and only **

**Caroline: Even if it means having more kids? **

**Richard: Even having more kids **

**(without any hesitation Caroline goes up to Richard and kisses him passionately and the two kiss lovingly, releasing all the fear, hurt, sadness which has been eating them away inside of them; they then break the kiss) **

**Caroline: You know who we ought to thank? Waiching and Andreaj **

**Richard: I'm sure we can repay them, one way or another **

**Caroline: You know what? I've got an idea- I am going to do a strip called Caroline and the fans, featuring them in it, as a way of saying thank you to those guys **

**Richard: Yeah, that sounds wonderful. And so, what about the offer on the table and being Stefano's step mom? **

**Caroline: It would make me the happiest woman alive, yes I accept **

**Richard: Oh, and I almost forgot, Caroline Duffy, will you marry me? (gets down on one knee and proposes) **

**Caroline: (tears welling in her eyes) Yes. Yes I will marry you! **

**(they kiss again)  
**

**I and Andreaj stare at the window with happiness, knowing we have managed to do what Del and Annie haven't done that well with, no offence to them that is, and that is reuniting the so-called lovable couple, Caroline and Richard together **

**Andreaj: Ahhh! That's so sweet! They deserve each other **

**Waiching: Yeah, in fact, I am so happy that they have got together; the emotion of it all has had an effect on me. I feel like I am going to cry! Gotta love them, don't you?! **

**Andreaj: Cannot agree with you more on that!  
**

**…A few days later, I and Andrea are inducted in an edition of the Caroline in the City comic strip. we are both ecstatic and thus, we eventually get invited to Caroline and Richard's wedding as guests, which takes place two months later, alongside the regulars, Annie, Charlie, Del, Remo and Reg; with no Joe, Randy, Julia, Shelley and Trevor in sight. After saying their vows, exchanging rings, Richard kissing the bride, Annie catching Caroline's bouquet of flowers and exchanging glances with Del, the happy newlyweds along with Stefano commence life as a family at long last. And Caroline, Richard and Stefano all live happily ever after! **

**  
**

**THE END **


End file.
